marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Malekith (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Dark Elves | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim | Education = | Origin = Dark Elf | PlaceOfBirth = Svartalfheim, Asgard | Creators = Walter Simonson | First = Thor #344 | HistoryText = Malekith struck an alliance with Loki on behalf of the fire demon Surtur. He took control of a number of Earth humans using special food of the faerie provided by Hela. Malekith then killed Eric Willis, guardian of the Casket of Ancient Winters, after learning its location. As Master of the Hounds, Malekith hunted down Roger Willis, Eric's son and new guardian of the Casket. Malekith battled Thor and kidnapped Lorelei. Using Lorelei as bait, Malekith forced Thor to battle Algrim the Strong, one of his Dark Elf followers, then attempted to destroy both combatants by plunging them into a pool of magma. He then captured the Casket of Ancient Winters from Roger Willis. Malekith was ultimately defeated by Thor, but not before he destroyed the Casket of Ancient Winters, releasing magical frigid force all over the Earth. Malekith was then brought as a captive by Thor to Asgard. Malekith later disguised Loki as himself to take his place in the dungeon, while he disguised himself as Balder, who was about to be crowned ruler of Asgard. Kurse, the being formerly known as Algrim, saw through Malekith's disguise when he reached Asgard City. Kurse then broke Malekith's neck, apparently slaying him. Years later, Malekith was revealed to be alive once again. Disguising himself as Balder once again, he enlisted Hercules to attack Alflyse, the Dark Elf Queen of the Eastern Spires. His scheme humorously unravels, and he is easily defeated by Zeus. Believed to be killed by Kurse, Malekith later attempted to gain control of Avalon. The Accursed Years later, he was broken out of Hel by a group of Dark Elves loyal to him and returned to Svartalfheim with only one of them, Scumtounge, surviving, however, after seeing that his people has grown weak and won't accept him as their ruler, he and his followers began hunting the other Dark Elves to make them strong again, starting in a village in Svartalfheim, they massacrated all Dark Elves except for the woman Waziria. Thor and the Warriors Three arrived in the village, and Malekith told them his intensions of killing all Dark Elves who won't follow him before leaving. He began hunting and killing Dark Elves in all Realms, including Queen Alfyse, while in Jotunheim, he was confronted by the League of Realms which included Thor and Waziria, however, he was prepeared for them and manage to kill Oggy the Giant. Thor almost killed Malekith until he revealed he had Frost Giants protecting him and left. He then showed up on Earth were a Council of Dark Elves come together to choose their next ruler. Using a parasite inside Thor, which he had used to track the League, he made him attack Waziria. After it came out, he battle him and the League of Realms, but before Thor could kill Malekith, the council intervened and declared that they have choose Malekith as their ruler, which outraged Thor. When the ceremony was held, Frigga told Malekith that he still needed to serve his sentence for his crimes, but Waziria, knowing that the Dark Elves will most likely fight without a ruler, volunteered to serve it for him since that way there will be less bloodshed. Malekith then names Scumtounge his senator in the congress of worlds. Later, on Muspelheim he and a Frost Giant made their way to speak to the Fire Demons about a League of their own. Rings of the Mandarin Malekith was chosen to be the host of Mandarin's Spectral Ring after each of the villain's ring started searching for hosts following their owner's death. The ring attempted to influence Malekith into helping it, since they were searching for hosts to manipulate to fight Iron Man, but Malekith overcame the ring's attempts and took it against its will, after which he asked his ring for information about the other ring-wielders. Malekith later begun looking for the other rings, and in Earth took two more rings from Lord Remaker, by beheading him, and Red Peril, by cutting her hands. He later briefly arrived to New York in order to kill and take Lightning Conductor's ring. Which he did. Iron Man travelled to Svartalfheim in order to retrieve the rings Malekith possessed however, he was discovered and escaped to the woods. Malekith gave the Lighting, Spectral and Incandescence Rings to his fellow Dark Elves Snaggi, Terrana and Xan respectively. He gave Terrana a special secret mission, while he ordered the others to hunt Iron Man. However, Xan and his group, were knocked out by Iron Man with a taser gun, who took the Incandescene Ring and escaped, for which the Accursed beheaded Xan. Iron Man, using an armor fully made of iron, which was lethal to the Dark Elves, overpowered the other hunters. He managed to get close enough to Snaggi to hurt her. Before Iron Man could finish her, Snaggi gave her ring to him and fleed. After fleeing from being almost-killed by the Armored Avenger, Malekith started looking for any spell which could help him defeat Stark. Terrana, who finished he mision, encountered Malekith. However, his search was interrupted by the arrival of the other Mandarins, who had decided to confront Malekith before he could steal their rings and previously attacked Terrana. After being beaten by the Mandarins and discovering that he could not loose them for long, as the rings could locate each other, Malekith decided to make a pact with Iron Man and give him the rings he had in exchange for the Armored Avenger not to take his life as he planned. After giving the ring to Iron Man, Malekith escaped from the Mandarin's clutches to safety, as he could no longer be located by them, After which,the Mandarins parted from Svartalfheim. | Powers = Malekith possesses various superhuman attributes, some of which are common to his race. Superhuman Strength: Malekith, like all Dark Elves, possesses superhuman strength. Ordinarily, Malekith possesses sufficient strength to lift about 10 tons without supplementing his strength with his other powers. However, while using his other powers, he is able to increase his strength to the point where he can lift up to 90 tons. Superhuman Speed: Malekith can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Malekith's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Malekith's body is tougher and much more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Malekith can withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. Superhuman Agility: Malekith's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Malekith's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the fineat human athlete. Extended Longevity: Malekith, like all Dark Elves, possesses a greatly extended lifespan and ages at a much slower pace than humans. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. Regenerative Healing Factor: In spite his his body's increased durability, it is possible to injure him. However, Malekith's metabolism enables him to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. The limits of Malekith's natural healing abilities aren't known, but it is believed that he isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs without magical assistance. Magical Energy Manipulation: Malekith can manipulate great amounts of mystical energy for a number of purposes. Malekith has been known to often use his mysical powers to alter his shape and appearance. He can even use this ability to transform himself into a mist-like substance, allowing him to fly through the air over great distances. He is also capable of using this same energy to teleport himself across great distances, including between dimensional barriers. Malekith can also generate powerful blasts of concussive energy for destructive purposes. It is also believed that Malekith can use this mystical energy to increase most, if not all, of his superhuman physical attributes temporarily. He has used it to increase his physical strength and, since he was believed to have been killed by Kurse after having his neck broken, it is believed that he used his knowledge of sorcery beforehand to increase the limits of his natural healing abilities and for the purpose of appearing to be dead. Mandarin's Rings: With the rings of the Mandarin he had possessed, Malekith could formerly access to the following abilities: *'Matter-Rearrangement': Malekith could manipulate the atomic and molecular structures of matter. It couldn't transmute elements or affect objects encased in force or energy fields. **'Poison Gas': Malekith could transform the surrounding air into a Toxic gas. **'Solidify Gas': Malekith could solidify the air around opponents, encasing them in blocks of cement-like material. **Rearrange costume and/or alter appearance. *'Disintegration Beam:' Malekith could project a beam of energy capable of destroying the bonds between the atoms and molecules, causing inanimate objects to disintegrate. This ring must recharge for 20 minutes after each use. *'Electro-Blast': Malekith could project blasts of electrical energy. *'Teleportation:' Additionally, any of his rings enabled Malekith to teleport. Its teleportation range is unknown, but it could even allow its bearer to travel even through realms. | Abilities = Though he generally avoids it, Malekith is a moderately skilled hand to hand combatant. He is also a talented and powerful sorcerer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Like all members of his race, Malekith has demonstrated a significant vulnerability to iron. For example, his mysical powers are useless against objects composed of iron. Also, being struck by an object made of iron, or even holding an iron object, can cause him great physical pain and injury whereas a similarly durable and powerful metal might cause him no discomfort at all. | Equipment = * Hunting Horn of Faerie: Malekith uses the Hunting Horn of Faerie to summon the Wild Hunt when he wants to track someone down. Formerly: * Mandarin's Rings: **'Matter-Rearranger Ring', aka Remaker **'Impact Beam Ring', aka Influence **'Flame-Blast Ring', aka Incandescence | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Malekith_the_Accursed | Links = * http://www.immortalthor.net/bio-malekith.html * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Malekith }} Category:Heterochromia Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Iron Weakness Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Malekith (Earth-616) Malekith (Earth-616) Malekith (Earth-616) Category:Magicians Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Formely Deceased Category:Living Characters Category:Dark Elves Category:Blue Skin Category:White Hair